Yo me lo imagina asi
by AleRabanito
Summary: El primer beso de Ron y Hermione...bueno al menos asi me lo imagine yo! un encuentro con Bellatriz y la muerte acercandose...¿caules serian las ultimas palabras?...NO SPOILERS!


**Declaimer**: Si yo fuese Rowling no tendria de escribir esto por que claramente ya lo escribio...sencillamente no soy ella.

**Nota**: Ok explico... Resuta ser que yo siempre veo primero la pelicula y luego leo el libro, y como ustedes ya sabras el libro 7 se dividio en dos asi que solamente me permitio que vagara mi mente mas de lo normal.

El dia que vi la primera parte (a vi a la 1 asi que sali como a las 3 de la mañana) asi que adaba toda como drogada asi que como era largo el camino a casa me puse los audifonos y escchando una melodia suave Y QUE PASO? Esto paso...

* * *

_Yo me lo imaginaba así…._

Siluetas veloces corrían entre los arboles de ese tenue bosque, el frio se sentía y se perfetamente se podia apreciar el olor de tierra mojada, la luz del sol no entraba en su totalidad dando como resultado una brisa refrescante. Una perfecta conbinacion para tan peculiar paisaje.

Pero en ese instante no era el mejor momento para detenerse a contemplar tan hermoso lugar, las cosas no pintaban bien para ninguno de los 3 adolecentes que corrían lo más veloz que sus piernas les permitieran, buscando más que una salida, buscaban salvar sus vidas.

Maleficios cruzaban peligrosamente cerca ellos haciendo que cada vez su corazon saltara temeroso, y rogando que ninguno de ellos llegase a alcanzarlos, y era de ver que esa tarde corrían con más suerte o al menos solo por un momento.

-Tenemos que separarnos-Se escucho la voz singular voz de Harry agitada y dominante.

Ron y Hermione miraron confundidos, y de las pocas veces que estuvieron de acuerdo esta era una de ellas dandose cuenta que no era la mejor idea.

-Harry no es una buena id…-la oración quedo perdida en la boca de Hermione que seguía corriendo y miraba como su moreno amigo se perdía entre la maleza y opacándose su silueta entre la oscuridad que cada vez mas dominaba en aquel bosque, ahora solo eran ella y Ron quien corría cerca de ella. Se encontraron brevemente en una mirada donde los dos trasmitían miedo, sabían que Harry se separaba de ellos para evitar que les hicieran daño, el sabia que venían por el, pero no se imagino que aquella era una estúpida decisión

Las maldiciones disminuían, y parecía que mediante mas corrían, iban dejando atrás a aquellos mortifagos cuya única misión era eliminar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino intentando salvar a Harry. Pero en cuestión de Hermione y Ron ellos no eran simples personas, en ese momento era un objetico mas entre tantos mortifagos, después de todo ellos también habían colaborado en su totalidad con Harry, y ahora Volvemort era uno mas que los quería muertos.

Hubo un momento donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de ellos, el de sus pies chocando con la fría tierra, sus cuerpos chocando con ramas, malesa y todo aquello creando un sonido peculiar como uan rafaga y de sus respiraciones mas haya que agitadas.

Se detuvieron un momento y no era por confianza era porque su cuerpo no permitía mas que aquello. Sentían como sus pulmones se forzaban en un intento sobre humano de tomar aire, y de cómo sus gargantas ardían en llamas frías. Sus rostros los sentían punzantes del calor que irradiaba sus cuerpos por el esfuerzo.

Ron se sostuvo de un árbol mientras Hermione se recargaba en sus rodillas, ninguno de los dos hablaba era casi imposible, aparte de que sus gargantas no se los permitía, ninguno sabia que decir o como actuar. Sus mentes se enfocaban solamente en Harry, y en donde podría estar.

Inmediatamente se escucho un ruido, haciendo que los dos pararan de respirar un momento, y pusieron su atención total a aquel ruido. Ron no podía permitirse arriesgarse, y más cuando Hermione estaba al lado de él, se concentro en el ruido, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta por donde provenía, y con un giro de 180º grados giro y apunto y antes de poder gesticular alguna palabra, un "_expeliermus_" proveniente de Bellatrix Lestrange saco volando su varita.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y apunto veloz para disponerse a un duelo pero sintió otra presencia apuntándole, un mortifago estaba a lado de ella. PEro de inmediato sintieron los otra presencia de tras, otro mortifago apuntando peligromasemente a ellos.

-No querrás arriesgarte ¿verdad?..._sangre sucia_-esas palabras inmediatamente calaron tremendamente en Ron, moviéndose amenazadoramente pero la varita de Lestrange aun no dejaba de apuntarlo teniendo que suprimir todo el odio y rabia que sentía ya que mas no podía hacer.-Tira la varita-Hermione lo pensó frotando nerviosa la varita con un de sus dedos-¡Vamos!-hizo un ademan de atacar a Ron, haciendo que ella soltara rápidamente la varita. Desviando la mirada y sabiendo que venía lo peor.

-Creo que es momento de que terminemos con estas dos molestias-hablo burlandose el mortifico que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer.

Los dos fijaron la mirada en Bellatrix sabía que lo que seguía no solo seria doloroso, si no que después de eso los dos terminarían muertos.

Ron tragaba con dificultad, y temía mirar a Hermione, sabía que se rompería que su cordura colapsaria si la miraba es ahora donde todos sus sentimientos no solo le gritaban que los dejara salir, si no se recriminaba por estúpido, por no haberlo dicho antes, por haberce cegado por todos aquellos celos con Viktor, por su maldito orgullo y ahora ya no tenía tiempo ni posibilidades, era el final y eso lo estaba matando, el arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué creen que sea mejor?-Bellatrix comenzó a hablar mientras jugaba con su barita-¿Los matamos así sin más…o los torturamos hasta que ruegue por que los matemos?-Los dos se tensaron inmediatamente-Me atrae la segunda-dijo en un tono sensual , el usual que siempre usaba, y siempre terminando con esa risa que siempre que ponía los pelos de punta.

Ron miro de reojo a Hermione como lo hacía siempre mientras ella estudiaba atenta a aquellos inmensos libros en los cuales se perdia por horas, dejandole poder observarla, solo que a ahora quien miraba atenta y seria a los dos mortifagos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía soportar 100 "_Crucios_", pero no podía soportar si quiera que le hicieran uno a ella, no a ella, eso acabaría más rápido con él, lo destruiría, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que le hicieran daño.

Regreso su mirada al frente cargado de odio, más que de temor.

Hermione miraba a todos lados intentando buscar una manera de recuperar su varita y salir de ahí, si de alguna manera pudiera alcanzarla podía aplicar un "_Desmaius_", un "_Expelliermus_" y mil hechizos mas se le venían a la cabeza para distraer a esos dos, pero buscaba y buscaba y no había manera estaba rodeados ya no había salida era el fin para los dos. Sentía una presión en el pecho, sabía que los torturarían pero ¡Merlín! No enfrente de Ron, no podría verlo sufrir de esa manera, no podía plantearse ni siquiera como podía ser su reacción. Y eso la obligaba a seguir buscando una solución antes de vivir el infierno que les esperaba.

-Pero el señor Tenebroso nos espera, asiq ue tendra que ser rapido...sus últimas palabras-rio Bellatrix con su propio comentario mientras los otros dos mortifagos sonreían amplia y gustosamente.

Hermione no le iba dar el gusto así que permaneció callada y su mirada totalmente concentrada en ella.

En la mente de Ron no paraba de gritarle una y otra vez que esta era la última oportunidad que tenia, un presión en el pecho asía que sintiera que le explotaría en cualquier momento, su estomago sentía un nerviosismo más grande que aquel primer juego de Quidditch. Tomo profundamente aire, debía verle el lado bueno de aquello, después de todo no tendría que enfrentarse con las miradas y los silencios incómodos, porque ya no habría ni un minuto más en su vida, y tenía la oportunidad de morir cumpliendo lo que tanto deseo, solo era cuestión de valor, pero en ese instante era lo que más le sobraba.

-Yo tengo algo que decir-se impresiono la facilidad en que salieron esas palabras, sin tartamudear, o sonar nervioso, se escuchaba decidido.

Todos lo miraron ansiosos excepto Hermione quien aun buscaba desesperada una salida inútil e inexistente.

Ron cerró los ojos suspirando, era el momento, lo abrió y giro asía Hermione quien estaba a solamente un paso de él. La miro y le pareció una eternidad aquel instante, tomo delicadamente su mejilla haciendo la girar y sin esperar más, sin ni siquiera flaquear o dudar la beso. Haciendo que desde el primer contacto mil sensaciones explotaran en los dos, haciendo temblar cada parte de sus cuerpos. No era un beso lento pero tampoco apasionado, era simplemente su primer y su ultimo beso. Las dos manos de Ron estaba sosteniendo su rostro, y lo tomaba con tanta delicadeza que parecía imposiblemente inexistente para aquel momento, mientras Hermione solo tomaba parte de su chamara.

A pesar de esta a punto de morir en manos se un loca y sádica mujer, el mundo y todo aquello que los rodeaba desapareció para aquellos dos en ese beso, que los atormento a los dos noche tras noche, sueño tras sueño, y ahora estaba sucediendo. Con un sabor extraño pero maravilloso, se estaban gritando sus sentimientos a la vez que se despedían con un triste adiós.

Ron separo sus labios de ella, y nunca nada le había costado mas trabajo, mas no se separo enteramente de ella junto su frente junto a la de ella y sin abrir ninguno de los dos los ojos permanecieron así . En parte no sabían con que se enfrentarían o de que encontrarían en la mirada del otro después de aquel beso.

-Que romántico-se burlo Lestrage-pero terminemos con esto-Ron frunció el seño y a pesar de que todo comenzaría, acaricio despacio la mejilla de Hermione intentando trasmitirle coraje. O un simple "Estamos juntos en esto"

Cuando se escucho un mas un hechizo de una voz demasiado conocida.

Abrieron los ojos buscando respuestas y encontraron a los dos mortifagos en el suelo inconscientes mientras Bellatriz buscaba entre lamaleza a quien los estaba atacando, Hermione no dudo, se separo del lado de Ron tomando su varita, Lestrange sabia que Hermione era peligrosa asiq ue no dudo y desaparecio de ahí, ya que estaba en una definitiva desventaja.

Y de aquella oscura y tenue noche apareció Harry con esa sonrisa feliz u aliviada, después de todo se habían salvado.

La reacción obvia que esperaba Ron de Hermione es que se lanzara a los brazos de Harry pero no fue así, al contrario donde busco un consuelo, un alivio, una manera de descargar todo el miedo, la presión, la desesperación, y fue en sus brazos donde la encontró. Ron la abrazo fuerte, mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho. Ron suspiro profundamente aliviado y feliz, mas que por el por ella pro que estuviera a salvo.

Recordó en un instante el beso de que ahora tendría muchas explicaciones que dar. Pero no deseaba pensar en eso en aquel momento solo quería creer un momento que aquel beso le fue correspondido, como una distracción o como un instinto. Al igual que el ella tenía las mismas dudas de por qué había sido aquel beso, pero que importaba cuando el la abrazaba como si no quisiera que se separaran nunca, cerro lo ojos dejando se caer en sentimientos y en disfrutar la calidez de cuerpo de Ron.

Harry obserbaba la escena con una sonrisa, desde que los miro besandose a los lejos y compartiendo su ultimo momento juntos supo o al menos intuia que las cosas cambiarian para ellos dos. Estaba feliz, despues de todo sabia perfectamente lo que sentian esos dos.

* * *

ESPEREN! ok esta un poco...en realidad no es ni de juego parecido al verdadero, por loq ue leido, pero bueno estaba medio dormida aquel dia (eran las 3 de la mañana) y bueno esero reviuws, sujerencia, tomatasos, pero NOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOILERS! hehehhehe bueno si ya paso la ultima pelicula pues esta bien deja todo lo que quieras ehehhehehe.


End file.
